Modern data centers are efficient, reliable, and can elastically respond to varying computational demands. These data centers, for example, can enable tens of thousands of individuals to browse the Internet or perform operations using extensive computational resources.
To meet these demands, modern data centers often use multi-tenancy techniques. Multi-tenancy techniques allocate virtual machines on a same physical machine, such as a same computer server. Thus, one client's virtual machine may be operating on a same physical machine as another client's virtual machine. When this happens, one client's information may be vulnerable to discovery by the other client.
In an attempt to address this problem, current techniques isolate virtual machines through a hypervisor or reduce use of multi-tenancy. These current techniques, however, are often inadequate to correct this vulnerability or reduce a modern data center's efficiency, reliability, or elasticity.